


Here (In Your Arms)

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: All Mina wanted was to stay by Momo's side.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Here (In Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains minor spoilers from the Mamoru Hosoda film, "Wolf Children".
> 
> For MiMo day 2020 :D

Mina was on the couch with Momo as they watched "Wolf Children" together. It was a popular Mamoru Hosoda film among the nine of them. Momo's dark, round eyes were glued to the screen, undoubtedly invested in the heartfelt story despite having watched the film numerous times.

Mina also knew each scene by heart, and although her eyes were on the movie as well, her mind continued to wander to the woman beside her.

It had been awhile since it was just the two of them. The moment Mina officially returned to the group, Twice's schedule became packed with promotions, photoshoots, radio appearances, and show recordings. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she spent time alone with Momo, but the longer Mina sat and blankly watched the movie, the voices and sounds of the movie became indiscernible white noise, leaving Mina with her thoughts.

And the thought that was the loudest in Mina's mind was how much she missed being with Momo like this.

Whenever Mina was alone with Momo, there was a feeling of peace that filled her. Momo was loud with other members, but with Mina, she was mindful of her voice and made a visible effort to listen to Mina whenever she spoke. Momo naturally radiated positive energy that rubbed off of Mina, and Mina would catch herself smiling from simply looking at Momo. They always spoke in Japanese when it's only the two of them, and it never failed to warm Mina's heart to hear Momo speak in comfortable Japanese with her.

To Mina, it was those moments were what made Momo feel like home.

Momo turned to Mina in slight surprise when Mina sidled closer to her so that their shoulders were touching. "What's wrong? Are you cold?" Momo asked, eyes landing on Mina's thin cotton tee and shorts.

Mina shook her head and remained where she was. Not even ten seconds passed and Mina watched Momo reached for a large blanket. "Momo, I'm not cold," Mina insisted with a small laugh but Momo pretended not to hear her as she unfolded the blanket.

"I'm not doing this because I think you're cold. I'm doing this so we're a little more comfy," Momo lightly shot back and placed the blanket over them. "Besides, I know you want to share a blanket with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I know you have a weak spot for me."

Mina felt the tip of her ears became hot and glared at the smug expression Momo was wearing. There was no use in denying it. Even if she wanted to lie and deflect Momo's words, it would be obvious that she was lying.

How could she lie when Momo meant so much to her?

Instead of answering with words, Mina opted to speak with her actions and scooted even closer to Momo, never breaking eye contact. She watched with satisfaction as the smugness on Momo's face began to falter. If there was one thing Mina knew about Momo, it was that she was terrible at maintaining eye contact, and she couldn't help but smile when Momo couldn't take the intensity anymore and shyly looked away to shift her gaze back at the movie. Mina giggled softly to herself and did the same.

It was the part of the movie when the mother appeared to reunite with the father in a dream-like plane. It was a tender, emotional moment watching the parents hug, a moment that always made Mina's heart tightened because it was also sad due to the father's passing. It was a bittersweet scene.

Unlike the other times she watched the movie, the aching feeling in Mina's heart continued to linger as the movie shifted towards its climax, and suddenly, she became overly aware that it was just her and Momo alone in the living room and that Momo's presence was loud when her voice was silent. They were huddled underneath the blanket, sharing each other's body heat in the most innocent sense, but Mina still felt like she wasn't close enough.

Mina circled her arms around Momo's waist and leaned in closer so that she was resting her head atop of Momo's chest. She felt Momo stiffen in reaction but it didn't take long until Momo relaxed. Momo then placed her arm around Mina, holding her close, and propped her chin on top of Mina's head. Mina's cheeks blushed at their intimate position but she couldn't help herself and affectionately nuzzled further into the other woman's embrace because Momo was so comfortable, inviting, and warm.

Minutes passed and the movie reached its heartwarming conclusion. The credits began rolling but Mina didn't remove herself from Momo's side and Momo didn't loosen her hold on Mina either.

"The movie is over," Momo whispered.

"It is," Mina agreed softly. She gently squeezed Momo's waist, noting the way Momo inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Are you sleepy?"

Mina slightly pursed her lips and shook her head then looked up at Momo. "No. Are you?"

"No," Momo said, shaking her head as well.

They fell back into silence and continued watching the credits while the movie's melancholic ending theme song played.

There was something about being alone with Momo that made Mina think a lot.

She thought a lot about their relationship.

Their differences and their similarities.

The way they balanced each other out.

The fact Mina was often the one who took care of Momo, but when she needed help, Momo would instantly step in to take care of Mina.

Whenever she was with Momo, Mina was happy.

"Hey, Momo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I stay here a little longer?" Mina asked, her voice low and soft, barely audible.

Momo gazed deeply into Mina's eyes, looking just as thoughtful, and Mina began wondering if Momo felt the same. That whenever they were alone, maybe Momo couldn't help but think about the same things as she did.

A burst of warmth spread throughout Mina's chest when she felt Momo's fingers gently comb through her hair.

"No. You can stay here for as long as you like," Momo murmured back gently, almost encouragingly.

That was all Mina needed to relax as her eyes fluttered shut and allowed her weight to rest comfortably in the other woman's embrace.

The movie was long over and the room was completely silent.

But Mina heard the rhythmic beating of Momo's heart that was like a lullaby to her ears, and as the gentle beating continued, the final thought that crossed her mind before succumbing to sleep was that Mina hoped she and Momo would always be together.

Because Momo was her happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song of the same name by Hellogoodbye


End file.
